Double Trouble
This event started on July 20 2016 and lasted for 4 days. With the power of sword and magic, this duo will surely leave a scar. Lore The surface of the lake ripples with moonlight and across the way you spot two figures walking along the waters edge. As the clouds break, light shines down upon their faces, you recognize them… King Pellinore and Iwynas the Sage stand together. This is not the time to show weakness, you must remain strong! During this event, gather King's Helmets for a chance to win fabulous rewards! Be on the lookout for King Pellinore and Iwynas the Sage, and prepare your party to fight! Defeat these powerful foes for a chance to gain their allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes for your team! As 7 star Heroes, King Pellinore and Iwynas the Sage have an extra Heroic Power in addition to their skill and combos. No matter who they are paired with; King Pellinore seeks Eternal Life which is a chance to revive your team with 80% of HP upon death, and Iwynas' Speed Thought, which is passive, increase Skill Proc by 15%. Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of King's Helmets you find during the Double Trouble event: * 4 Bonus King's Helmets - Tethra * 4 Bonus King's Helmets - Emerald Dragon * 3 Bonus King's Helmets - Arthur Pendragon * 3 Bonus King's Helmets - Nemain * 2 Bonus King's Helmets - Golden War * 2 Bonus King's Helmets - Broom Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses: * Tier 2 cards grant 2x * Tier 3 cards grant 5x * Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront King Pellinore and Iwynas the Sage on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to gain their allegiance! The more times you defeat these bosses the greater chances you'll have of acquiring them! You have a chance to win a boss card on both Easy and Hard levels. * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 Stamina * 20 XP and 200 Gold * 1x, 2x, 5x, 10x King's Helmets * 1x Royal Wisdom Chest * 4x Ascension Shards * 2x Ascension Stones * Max Level General Morbius * Max Level Granite Guardian * Level 1 Sir Percival Easy Cost: 10 Stamina * 10 XP and 100 Gold * 1x King's Helmets * 10x Arena Ticket * 2x Ascension Shard * 1x Ascension Stone * 1x Summoning Stone * 1x Spirit Potion * Golden Arse * Max level Highlander * Max level Galland * Level 1 Veteran Paladin Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x King Pellinore, 15x Summon stones, 10x Royal Wisdom Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x King Pellinore, 15x Summon stones, 10x Royal Wisdom Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x King Pellinore, 15x Summon stones, 10x Royal Wisdom Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x King Pellinore, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Royal Wisdom Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Royal Wisdom Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Royal Wisdom Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Royal Wisdom Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Royal Wisdom Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Royal Wisdom Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Royal Wisdom Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Spirit Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Spirit Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Spirit potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Spirit Potions * 175000 - Iwynas the Sage * 200000 - King Pellinore * 250000 - Belial the Wicked * 450000 - * 600000 - * 650000 - Possible Chest Outcome * Iwynas the Sage * King Pellinore * Arthur the Ripper * Sir Tristan de Lyones * Godfrey One-Arm * King's Guard * Infernus * Kel Earthbringer * Baron * Sir Kay * Father Beneficent * 1x Ascension Shard * 1x Summon Stone Category:Events